L'article fouareux
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS Une critique doit faire l'entrevue d'une vedette, mais lorsque l'article est publié, une notes à été rajouté sans qu'elle le sache.


**L'article foireux**

... : Tenten!!!  
Tenten : Oui j'arrive Gai.  
Gai : Voici le sujet de ton prochain article.  
Tenten (lie les feuilles) : Neji Hyuuga. (relève la tête) Je dois faire une entrevue avec l'acteur Neji Hyuuga?  
Gai : Oui.  
Tenten : Mais ce n'est pas Ino qui s'occupe des entrevues de célébrité en général?  
Gai : Malheureusement, elle est à l'hôpital. Elle a accouché hier et on a plus personne pour faire l'entrevue.  
Tenten : Bien et c'est à quelle heure.  
Gai : Dans une heure.  
Tenten : Pardon?!?  
Gai : Aller dépêche-toi. (tend des feuilles) Voici les feuilles de notes d'Ino, regarde-les. Je crois qu'elle a noté quelques questions, rajoutes-en s'il en manque.  
Tenten (en partant) : Bien.

La jeune journaliste, de 23 ans, se dirigea vers la salle d'entrevue, lu les notes de sa collègue et commença à noter des questions. À 11h00, Neji arriva, aussi ponctuel qu'une horloge. Tenten se leva et serra la main de l'acteur.

Tenten : Bonjour, je suis Tenten.  
Neji : Enchanté.  
Tenten : Assoyez-vous, on va commencé l'entrevue.

La journaliste aborda d'abord son invité avec des questions concernant son dernier film, puis poursuivi avec des questions sur son prochain.

Tenten : Dans la plupart de vos films, vous jouez des rôles d'action. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à accepter un rôle dans une comédie?  
Neji : Je crois qu'il est temps d'élargir mon répertoire de rôle. Ma carrière étant bien lancé, je peux me permettre l'expérience d'une nouveauté.  
Tenten : Que sera-t-il le plus compliqué pour vous dans se changement de personnalité?  
Neji : Probablement le fait que je devrai faire rire.  
Tenten : Parlez-moi de l'histoire. De quoi parlera le film?  
Neji : Ce sera l'histoire d'un garçon de 13 ans qui fait le souhait d'en avoir 30.  
Tenten : Donc vous devrez jouer un homme de 30 ans avec la mentalité d'un enfant de 13.  
Neji : Exactement. Je devrai penser comme un adolescent tout au long du film.  
Tenten : Pour vous le plus difficile à faire dans ce film sera de donner l'impression d'avoir 13 ans.  
Neji : Oui, mais surtout d'un garçon humilié dans son école, mal dans sa peau qui croit que d'avoir 30 ans va lui faciliter la vie.  
Tenten : Merci pour cette entrevue M. Hyuuga.

L'acteur la salua, puis parti. Tenten se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à taper son article en réécoutant l'enregistrement de son entrevue.

Gai (à la porte) : Et puis?  
Tenten : Je crois que ça c'est bien passé.  
Gai : Parfait. (avant de partir) Je veux cette article pour la fin de la semaine.  
Tenten : Bien.

Puis elle se remit au travail.

Une semaine plus tard, après le visionnement d'un nouveau film au cinéma qu'elle devait critiquer, Tenten reçu la visite de Neji.

Tenten : M. Hyuuga bonjour. Si vous veniez pour ce film je vous le déconseille. Il n'était pas captivant.  
Neji : Non, je suis venu vous parler de l'article.  
Tenten : Quel article?  
Neji (montre une revue) : Votre article.  
Tenten (regarde) : Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon article? J'ai écrit mot pour mot l'entrevue.  
Neji (montre un paragraphe) : Je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu dire ça lors de l'entrevue.  
Tenten (lie) : «Après cette entrevue avec le grand Neji, je constate qu'il n'est qu'un être égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. Étant trop imbu de lui-même, probablement qu'il sera mauvais dans son prochain rôle. Une personne trop sûr d'elle n'arrivera jamais à jouer correctement le rôle d'un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte.» (à Neji) Mais j'ai jamais écrit ça!  
Neji : Alors comment ce fait-il que cette critique se trouve à la fin de l'entrevue?  
Tenten : Premièrement, je n'écris jamais de critique sur un acteur, si ce n'est que dans une critique de film. Deuxièment, le mois passé c'était les critiques d'album. Troisièment, jamais j'aurais utilisé le mot "mauvais" pour parler d'une mauvaise performance. Tout ça va à l'encontre de mes principes de critique.  
Neji : Alors vous êtes une critique?  
Tenten : Je remplaçais une collègue qui venait d'accoucher.  
Neji : Et ils ont demandé à une...critique de faire l'entrevue?  
Tenten : J'étais la seule disponible.  
Neji : Ça vous a tant énervé de devoir m'interviewer?  
Tenten : Non et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais écrit ça.

De mauvaise humeur, la journaliste se dirigea vers sa voiture et se dirigea vers le journal. Arrivée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron dans un pas rageur.

Tenten : Gai, j'ai à vous parler.  
Gai : Que ce passe-t-il Tenten?  
Tenten : Il y a que Neji Hyuuga est venu me voir pour se plaindre d'une critique que je n'ai jamais faite.

La jeune femme montra l'article à son patron qui le lu.

Gai : Moi il m'est arrivé ainsi...je ne l'ai pas changé.  
Tenten : Mais je n'ai jamais écrit cette critique. Il y a même des expressions que je n'utilise pas ou bien le fait que je ne critique jamais un acteur avant d'avoir vu le film.  
Gai : Tu sais très bien que je ne relis jamais moi-même tous les articles. Zaku et Juugo m'ont aidé la semaine dernière.  
Tenten : Qui a lu le mien?  
Gai : Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ton article m'est arrivé ainsi et...(téléphone) 2 minutes...(répond) Allo?...oui c'est bien moi...une soirée?...Qu'elle critique votre soirée?...Je ne sais pas si c'est...bien si vous insistez....au-revoir.  
Tenten : Que se passe-t-il?  
Gai : Tu vas aller souper avec M. Hyuuga et critiquer votre soirée. Ainsi tu vas garder ta crédibilité de critique et lui regagner sa réputation.  
Tenten : Pardon?!?  
Gai : Il insiste...donc tu vas y aller. (Tenten s'en va pour partir) Oh et une dernière chose. (elle se retourne) Habille-toi chic et une voiture va venir te chercher à 20h.

Elle soupira et parti.

Il était 18h quand Ino arriva chez Tenten. Celle-ci lui avait demandé de l'aider pour se préparer, car...elle n'était jamais aller dans un endroit chic.

Ino : T'inquiète pas, on fait la même taille et je t'ai emmené plusieurs robes.

La première qu'elle fit essayer à Tenten était noire, attaché au cou avec le dos nu.

Tenten : Euh...ce n'est pas trop...provocant?  
Ino : Ouin...essaie plutôt celle-ci.

Elle lui donna une robe courte mauve à fines bretelles sur les épaules. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, Ino dut avouer que la couleur ne lui allait pas. La troisième fût la bonne. De couleur pêche avec de petits motifs plus foncés de feuilles. Bretelles fines et lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux.

Ino : Parfait. Chic et décontracté. Sexy sans être provocante.  
Tenten : T'as déjà porté cette robe?  
Ino : En fait...non...c'était un cadeau de la mère de Kiba...je ne l'ai jamais porté parce que pour moi...  
Tenten : C'était pas assez sexy?  
Ino : Touché.  
Tenten : Bon il est quelle heure?  
Ino : 19h. Plus qu'une heure pour te coiffer et te maquiller.  
Tenten : Et que contes-tu faire?  
Ino : Maquillage naturel et cheveux lisses.  
Tenten : Euh...je suis pas sûre pour les cheveux...  
Ino : Tu te tais, t'assois et te laisse faire.

C'est donc avec les cheveux détachés et lisse, que Tenten embarqua dans la voiture. Arrivée devant le restaurant, elle ne pu que se trouver...pauvre. Le restaurant des Hyuuga était le plus chic et le plus fréquenté par les vedettes. Elle fini par entrer et se faire interpellé par le placeur.

Placeur : Votre nom s'il-vous-plaît.  
Tenten : Tenten. J'ai rendez-vous avec Neji Hyuuga.  
Placeur : Veillez me suivre.

L'homme l'emmena vers le fond de la salle, où les tables étaient placées pour être plus intime avec leur dossier haut. Il l'emmena vers celle le plus au fond. Neji y était déjà et deux coupes de vin se trouvaient sur la table. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il se leva et lui fit signe de s'assoir en face de lui.

Neji : Comment trouvez-vous l'endroit?  
Tenten : J'aurais jamais cru y mettre les pieds.  
Neji : Profitez-en, ce soir c'est à mes frais.  
Tenten : Oh...vous voulez passer pour un homme généreux.  
Neji : Préférez-vous payer?  
Tenten ( regarde le menu) : Euh...non.  
Neji : Si je vous ai invité ici, c'est qu'on ne risque pas d'être importuné par des paparazzis et que les journaux à potin ne partent pas de rumeur.  
Tenten : Quelle délicate attention.  
Neji : L'article qui va sortir de cette soirée sera aussi bénéfique pour vous que pour moi.

Dans le silence de la jeune femme, l'acteur fit signe à un serveur de venir. La commande passé, Neji versa du vin dans les deux coupes.

Tenten : Je ne bois pas.  
Neji : C'est un excellent vin.  
Tenten : Ce n'est pas la raison...je ne supporte pas l'alcool.  
Neji : Vous n'avez qu'à boire lentement.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant tout le temps du repas. Neji était à sa troisième coupe tandis que Tenten en était toujours à sa première.

Neji (soudainement) : Que c'est-il passé avec l'alcool?  
Tenten : Pardon?  
Neji : Vous avez dit que vous ne supportiez pas l'alcool, je me demandais ce qui c'était passé.

La jeune avait l'air gêné, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme.

Tenten : En fait ça date de mon bal de finissante...et ce sont des amis qui m'ont raconté ce qui c'était passé.  
Neji (intéressé) : Ça l'air gros.  
Tenten : Ouin...mettons...que j'ai fait...une danse.  
Neji (lève un sourcil) : Une danse?  
Tenten (hésitante) : Plus ou moins avec du linge.  
Neji (se met à rire) : Je vois le genre et vous aviez bu combien de verre?  
Tenten : Dans toute la soirée? Aucune idée. Mais je me souviens d'en avoir bu cinq avant de perdre la mémoire.  
Neji : Vous ne résistez vraiment pas à l'alcool. Vous faites bien de boire avec modération.  
Tenten (faussement choqué) : Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.  
Neji (comme si de rien n'était) : Je n'oserais jamais.

Tout à coup, elle eu un fou rire. Voir cet homme, qu'elle trouvait prétentieux jouer l'innocent, la faisait rire.

Neji : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle?  
Tenten : C'est plus la manière que vous l'avez dit que ce que vous avez dit. Si vous jouez de cette façon dans votre prochain film, ce sera réussi.  
Neji (triste) : Ça aurait pu être le cas si on ne m'avait pas retiré le contrat.  
Tenten (sans comprendre) : Quoi? (à son silence) Ce n'est quant même pas à cause de l'article.  
Neji : Malheureusement, je crois que oui. Pour eux c'est une mauvaise publicité que l'acteur principal est ce genre de critique.  
Tenten : Je suis désolée.  
Neji : Vous n'y êtes pour rien. (devant l'air surpris de Tenten) J'ai lu quelques-uns de vos articles et après cette soirée, je constate que ce n'est pas vous.  
Tenten : L'un de ceux qui relisent les articles a dût rajouter ce commentaire personnel.  
Neji (regarde sa coupe) : Je pari que vous n'écrirai pas d'article.  
Tenten (avant de finir sa coupe) : J'ai accepté seulement parce que mon patron m'y a obligé, mais je savais pertinemment que ce serait complètement inutile.  
Neji (fini sa coupe) : Au-moins la soirée aura été agréable. (réfléchi un moment) Un petit tour de la ville en limousine...(la regarde) ça vous dit?  
Tenten : Un tour de ville en limousine?  
Neji : Oui. (se remplit une autre coupe) Je dois vouer que vous êtes d'une agréable compagnie. (vide sa coupe d'une traite)  
Tenten : Pourquoi pas? C'est pas comme si j'avais un papier à remettre demain.

Ils continuèrent de discuter dans la limousine et à boire du vin. Beaucoup de vin.

Le lendemain, Neji se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas de sa fin de soirée. Mais il devina qu'il ne l'avait pas passé tout seul. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre.

Neji : _C'est un bon début._

Une femme était à moitié couchée sur lui. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux sur son torce. Elle fini par ce mettre à bouger, se réveillant tranquillement.

Tenten (gémit) : Oh ma tête...  
Neji : Au-moins je ne suis pas le seul à avoir mal au crâne.  
Tenten (le regarde) : Vous m'avez soulé.  
Neji (innocemment) : Et je me suis soulé par la même occasion.

La jeune femme laissa retomber sa tête sur le torce du jeune homme. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle appréciait cette situation.

Neji : Vous savez ce que je trouve dommage?  
Tenten : Non quoi?  
Neji : C'est de me souvenir de rien.  
Tenten : Et pourquoi?  
Neji : Parce que j'ai la ferme impression que c'était fantastique.  
Tenten : Vous n'avez qu'à le demander si vous voulez recommencer...parce que moi non plus je me souviens de rien.  
Neji : Justement, je n'osais pas vous le demander.

Et c'était reparti pour une nuit de folie. Ou devrais-je dire, un matin de folie.


End file.
